Sneaky Resubmit
by Sakurapanda-11
Summary: Sasuke sneaks into a Sakura's sleeping bedroom -sasusaku-


Since I didn't make my chapters so big ^^' so I merged chapters 1&2 together this time. Enjoy again

--------------------------------------------------

It was a cool peaceful night; the only ones that were awake were the drunk bar hanging party goers of Konoha. The moon was full and the stars filled the black blanket of sky.

Curtains of red blew, filling the room with cold wind disturbing a girl of her 'beauty sleep'. The pink haired girl pulled a face opening her emerald eyes before getting up to close her window near her desk. The desk contained scrolls but she looked at the only picture standing alone, her old team and her sensei when she was younger she stood in the middle as to boys were beside her, a knucklehead looking boy with blonde hair pulling a face looking to the direction of the other one. A dark raven haired boy stood on her other side looking blankly and bored in the direction of the blonde boy, she, looking cheerful in the middle and her sensei also looking cheerful with both his hands on the boys' heads. This was what it was before everything went downhill.

Looking at the dark haired boy she sighed, If only he didn't go, everything would have been the way it was before. But she knew even if he didn't, even if he said she could go with him, everything would have been different. All he wanted was revenge; revenge for the death of his entire family, that one person he wanted to destroy the most, his own brother. He needed hatred maybe that was why he pushed friendship, even maybe love away.

When he left everything went downhill, she didn't know if him leaving her or both her parents dying was worst. Even though Tsunade had token her in as both her mentor and guardian, there was always something that made her want to cry...

She knew now how it felt, being alone; being alone was painful.

Wiping the tears from her emerald eyes she reached for the window to shut it, but before she could another blow of strong wind came through making her step back.

She opened her closed eyes only for them to widen at the site before her, a dark, hooded figure crouched on her window sill…

Standing speechless the pink haired girl stared as the figure slowly walked towards her, as they were just inches apart the girl stared trying to see a face underneath the hood. Hesitantly she raised her hands reaching towards the hood, with no reaction from the face beneath it she pulled it back. She didn't know to scream or yell she just stood there looking at the figure in front of her; a raven haired man, finger on his lip as a signal of staying quiet.

Onyx gazed into Emerald, the pink haired girl stood there no longer; tears ran down as she ran into him nearly giving him a step back with the force of it, embracing him tightly he returned it smelling her soft hair. He pulled back with one breath he said her name softly.

"Sakura..."

-------2---------

Sakura looked into his dark eyes, searching for a look that this time he was not going to leave her, not going to leave her again like that time; like that time he left her on that cold cold bench, and If he did she would not cry like that time…Cry for him to stay with her and if he could not she asked no begged him to take her with him.

When he left she felt so alone, not having the most people she loved the most…him…her parents…

Truly now knowing what being alone was, she was wrong to brag on about Naruto to him that time they were younger, when he got so angry she gave her the nickname 'annoying'.

"Sasuke….kun" She finally said his name, hands clenched gently placed on his chest looking up at him, her emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight the tears in the corner glowing in contrast. Sasuke looked back; she showed that she had not cried for a while, in a sense of guilt he thought it was he that had made her cry so many times before. His arms wrapped around her petit waist pulling her in so softly showing her it was ok to cry and as she did he held her, brushing her short pink locks gently.

"W-why are you back here?" Sakura sobbed quietly.

"To see you..." Sasuke said simply.

She smiled solemnly.

"Come on Sasuke, we both know that's a lie." Sasuke looked down at her, the Sakura he knew would have crushed him with her hug, smiling warmly; but this Sakura was not, she was serious, anger showing slowly. He didn't blame her anger; he showing up unsuspectedly after years was not the best thing to do.

"Sakura." He said again gently.

"I came back to see you, to ask you something." Sakura pushed him back.

"You come back now to ask me something, I must be dreaming, after　years of not seeing you, you finally appear to ask me something, go away Sasuke, I." She stopped the sentence not wanting to end it. Turning around so he couldn't see her crying face, she was strong and she would prove it.

"Sakura I want to talk." Sasuke came closer; turning her around, his hands grasping her shoulders.

"About what?! I told you Sasuke go away!" She yelled at him.

"No Sakura I won't until we talk…about us." He said. Looking serious Sakura nudged his away slapping him across the face.

"About us…us! There's no us, you perfectly made that clear when we were younger Sasuke!" She strongly said, tears falling again.

Sasuke kept his head to the side, she wanted her to stop crying, he wanted to talk to her; how much she means, how much he misses her, how much he wants; no needs her.

With one quick movement, Sasuke had Sakura once again in his arms, his lips placed on hers. She kissed back, wanting to know he was real. Resting his forehead on hers he softly spoke.

"I love you"

---------------------

Working on chapter 2 right now ~

Sakari


End file.
